My Fault
by Iisa.ata
Summary: Kesalahan fatal Kim Minseok menjuruskannya ke kegelapan abadi/ badsummary/ Kim Minseok/ Huang Zitao/ hurt/comfort / angst/ DLDR!


THE FAULT

by Xiao Zi

Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao

Hurt/Comfort(?), angst(?), fantasy(?)

Oneshoot/T

Warn: Typo(s), Cerita aneh, DLDR, RR.

 _Seharusnya_ _ini_ _tidak_ _boleh terjadi._

 _Bukan ini yang aku harapkan._

 _Bunuh saja aku jika seperti ini jadinya_.

"Hiks.."

"Hiks..."

Suara tangisan lirih terdengar dari salah satu ruangan dari rumah yang cukup besar ini. Tangisan itu makin terdengar jelas ketika kau mendekati sebuah kamar yang mungkin isinya sudah habis diterjang angin topan.

Dipojok ruangan terdapat seseorang yang sedang meringkuk dengan badan yang bergetar hebat, dan nafas yang masih tidak teratur. Sosok tersebut masih saja menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama semenjak saat dia mulai tergeletak disitu.

 _Maafkan_ _aku_

Semua itu terjadi karna seseorang lain yang tadi pagi datang kerumahnya. Telak, berhasil membunuh jiwanya, memang dia pantas mendapatkannya.

 **Flashback** **on**

 _ting tong_

 _brak brak brak_

Bel rumah itu berbunyi diikuti suara gedoran dari luar pintu. Dengan tergesah Miseok -pemilik rumah tersebut- membuka pintu.

 _ceklek_

"oh, hai, Tao. Ada ap-"

 _PLAK_

Belum selesai menyambut tamunya sekapigus sahabatnya -Tao-, Malah Minseok mendapat sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras dari Tao. Reflek tangan Minseok memegang pipinya yang memanas dan melempar pandangan tanda tanya besar kepada sosok yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Tao-ya? Kenapa kau menamparku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Minseok tanyakan, Tao malah menarik Minseok ke kamar Minseok yang sudah ia hafal letaknya. Sesampainya di kamar Minseok, Tao langsung menghempaskan tubuh Minseok kesembarang arah sehingga dengan sempurna tubuh Minseok terhempas mengenai meja dan kursi yang terletak di dekat pintu. Dengan sekejap meja dan kursi itu hancur, lalu erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Puas sekarang kau, ha?" Suara dingin dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar keluar dari mulut Tao, ditambah tatapan menusuk itu ia layangkan kepada Minseok. "PUAS KAU YA?! ha! kamu berhasil, kamu sukses. Selamat Kim Minseok! Aku sama _Dia_ udah selesai dan ini semua berkat kamu. _Dia_ menjauh, _dia_ pergi. _kita_ selesai. Itu semua berkat kamu yang sudah _membeberkan_ semuanya, kamu sukses membuat _kita_ dipandang hina sama anak-anak lain. Aku sampai gak bisa ngomong lagi sangking _berhasilnya_ kamu."

Kalimat Tao barusan sukses membuat Minseok melebarkan matanya.

"Tao-ya, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu-"

"Sstt. Mulut manis, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu lagi. Percuma. Udah gak berguna. hum... Berarti benerkan seharusnya dari dulu aku gak usah menerima orang yang gak pernah becus kayak kamu, seharusnya dari dulu kamu mati aja ngikut tuh orang tua kamu ke neraka. Dasar sampah!"

Kalimat penjelaskan yang akan dijelaskan Minseok ia potong, satu tonjokan lepas dari tangan Tao yang Minseok terima tanpa perlawanan, diikuti dengan puluhan lainnya.

"Damn! Shit! Tidak berguna! Bajingan! BALIKIN YIFAN! Sialan!"

Teriakan menggema mengakhiri aksinya, setelah membisikan satu kalimat lagi dia pergi. Meninggalkan yang masih tergeletak dengan pikirannya yang mulai melayang entah kemana dengan air mata yang mengalir kian deras.

 _"Bertanggung jawab atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"_

 **Flashback** **off**

Setelah puas menangis dan menenangkan diri dari kejadian tadi pagi, dengan langkah gontai Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang bawah tanah rumah pikirannya sudah matang dan memang dia harus bertanggungjawab. Cara yang ini layak dicoba, lagipula dia sudah tidak memiliki tujuan apa-apa lagi selain menebus kesalahannya ini. Kesalahannya sudah terlalu banyak.

Setelah sampai di ruang bawah tanah, ia mendekati suatu benda dan menyikap kain yang menutupnya.

Yakin 'benda' tersebut bisa digunakan, Minseok mengatur ulang semua pengatutan yang ada.

 **YYYYMMDD**

'benda' itu adalah peninggalan keluarganya, hanya bisa digunakan sekali lagi. Minseok berharap ini bisa berhasil,

 _INI HARUS BERHASIL_

Dengan harapan tersebut Minseok tertelan, menghilang dari peradaban. Diikuti dengan aliran waktu yang berubah.

 **END**

 **Omake**

Minseok POV

 _Mianhae Tao-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan seperti itu. Aku akui aku salah, seharusnya aku memang tidak bercerita kepada mereka, harusnya ini tetap menjadi rahasia kita saja. Maafkan aku yang menceritakan ini semua ke mereka, maafkan aku karna semua asumsi ini justru membuat kita hancur. Ada banyak kata seharusnya dan maaf yang muncul di kepalaku. Aku tau, aku sudah terlalu dibenci. Kesalahanku tak termaafkan, tapi aku egois memohon maaf dari kalian. Ketika nyawa bisa memutar-balikan waktu. Ketika takdir bisa diubah hanya dengan satu nyawa. Maka itu menjadi tanggung jawabku, seperti katamu. Aku harus bertanggungjawab. Kulakukan itu._

 _Kalian harus bahagia._

 _Kalian lebih bahagia tanpa aku._

 _Semoga kali ini aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang benar._

 **END** **beneran**

Author's Note

Ya ampun tuh cerita keknya gaje banget ya??

Kan sangking gajenya lupa nyapa kalian:'V

Hallo semuanya!!

Aku athor baru, jadi untuk para sunbae-nim dan readers yang sudah mau membaca fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih *bow* maafkan jika masih banya typo, salah EYD, dsb.

sebenernya cerita ini udah lama ada di draft saia, cuman saia baru dapet pencerahan untuk ngepostnya sekarang, karna sungguh ku sanggat tak percaya diri. jadi komentar dan saran sangat saia butuhkan, silahkan tinggalkan di kotak review. Kamsahamnida

-Xiao Zi

July 6th, 2017


End file.
